


Alpha Camp

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Calliope and Jake have settled into a cabin in the woods and they get a visitor and the infected to something unexpected[yes i based them of cordyceps]





	Alpha Camp

"Jake, Jake!" Dirk yelled, noticing the small crowd of infected shuffling towards their cabin. "Jake get your gun!" Jake's ears pricked up and he put his axe down, leaving the half-cut log for later as he retrieved his gun from his strife specibus.

"Roxy, Jane, Callie, get out here!" Jake yelled, the three girls rushing out with weapons.

"You called us out for this!?" Roxy asked angrily, almost disappointed. "There's only like twelve marshmallow-heads!"

"It'll be quicker if there's more of us." Jake shrugged, shooting with Calliope and Roxy as Dirk swung his sword into them, Jane stabbing them with her fork.

"Well, I'm going back inside if you need me." Jane said, pushing one of the infected off her fork and wandering back into the cabin.

"Remember to wash your haaaands!" Roxy called, receiving a distant 'I know'. As soon as they were sure there were no infected left roaming, Jake, Roxy, Dirk and Calliope began dragging the corpses into a pile across the river to be burned that night. While they piled the bodies up, they went quiet; no casual small talk; no bad jokes; only silent horror.

"Dinner's in fiiive!" Jane called, opening the door to the cabin to look at her melancholy friends, who quickly cheered up at the promise of food and began to finish up on the pile. "Remember to wash your hands!" It wasn't long before her friends began filtering in, thoroughly washing their hands. "Is that blood?" Jane asked Dirk, both surprised and angry. Dirk flinched at her touch, a trickle of blood from his arm dripping down the drain.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, just a scab I caught." Jane held his arm in his hand.

"Dirk...you should've told me." She said, getting a bandage and wrapping it around his arm, Dirk giving her a look. "I'm sorry, I just...after what happened to my dad I-" Dirk pulled Jane close, tightly hugging her and pressing Jane against his chest, Dirk resting his chin on her head.

"It's ok, Jane. I'm glad you care. Seriously, the amount of times you've saved my ass..." Jane chuckled before coughing.

"Shit!" She fanned her hands at the grill. "FUCK, THE FISH!" Jake, Calliope and Roxy burst in.

"Who's fucking fish-oh shit!" Roxy asked, seeing the smoke and beginning to rapidly fan, Jake doing the same. Calliope rushed to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling and emptying it onto the fire until it smouldered into dying embers. There was a sigh of relief as the five noticed that the fish wasn't burnt, if only a little charred.

*************

The night air was frigid and clean, the pine trees that were contained in the forest clearing their lungs of the smoke from the fire. They all sat against a log, a plate of fish, corn and other miscellaneous foods in their laps as they watched the burning pile far way from them, across the river.

It's kinda cold, isn't it?" Roxy said, breaking the silence with the first thing that she noticed, without resorting to the topic of 'burning corpse pile'.

"I noticed that too. Do you think that seasons progress in dream bubbles as normal?" Calliope pondered.

"I sure hope not!" Jake began "I have no clue how we'll survive the winter without the game, fish or crops."

"If push comes to shove, I can use the pounds of instant cake mix I have stored, and when that runs out we can always scavenge in the dream bubbles." Jane suggested.

"Jane, you know that we can't leave here, we'll probably just have to ration a bit, maybe smoke or dry out some fish." Dirk said, trying to brighten the mood, but failing.

"Oh my god! Maybe we could hibernate, like bears!" Roxy said, succeeding to lighten the mood. They jumped as the burning pile began cracking and sparking, white and black powder rising in the smoke.

"Everybody inside, now!" Dirk commanded, everyone grabbing their plates and rushing inside the cabin. Jane and Roxy did quick work in blocking the windows as Dirk, Jake and Calliope blocked up the door.

"Uhg." Jake groaned, going from leaning against the door to walking into the bedroom. "I'm going to bed now, if anyone wants to join me?" Everyone began hastily stripping down to their underwear as they ran to the bedroom. It was a small room with black wallpaper that lined every inch of the walls, only stopping around the brick fireplace. They gleefully jumped onto the bed, wrapping the blankets around them as they giddily huddled up to each other, forming a pile with Jake, Dirk and Calliope at the bottom, and Roxy and Jane on top, weaved together on the large bed as they steadily drifted to sleep.

*****************

"Psst, Roxy." Dirk whispered, patting Roxy on the face, getting a groan on response.

"Roxy!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"There's someone knocking at the door." He whispered, Roxy listening and hearing a faint tapping.

"I'll get my gun." She sighed, gently climbing off the pile and sneaking out of the bedroom.

"Thanks, babes~." Dirk whispered, Roxy giving him a quick thumbs up before heading to the door, removing the blockade. With a deep sigh she raised her gun to head height.

"Who's there?"

"Roxy!" A familiar voice chirped. Roxy swung the door open.

"John!?" She looked at him. He was gaunt, his bones looking as if they would slice though his filthy skin and ragged clothes. His legs were trembling and his eyes were bloodshot and deeply shadowed...and he was covered in cuts.

She stepped aside to let him in, John running up to her and clinging to her. Before Roxy could return the hug, she gagged and reeled back.

"Jesus ChrIST!" She yelled, trying to lower her voice but failing. "I'm going to block up the door while you take a shower."

********

John quietly snuck through the dark bedroom, trying not to wake anyone as he shut the bathroom door. The lights automatically turned on as he stepped in and began to undress, reflecting off the white tiles and 8 shower heads that protruded above a tile bath. Shakily, he climbed in the bath and turned the knob, a stream of warm water pouring over him as he picked up a bottle of soap and squirted it into his hand, rubbing it all over his filthy body. He began washing the soap off, not noticing the click of the door.  
"Jake?" Dirk asked groggily, trudging over, John not hearing him. Dirk wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the water that was soaking his hair and dripping down his back. "Come back to bed. I don't even know why you're showering." John didn't answer, frozen in confusion. "Are you ok? You're not talking." Dirk turned off the shower.

"Strider, get your hands off the kid." Roxy said sternly.

"Kid?" Dirk noticed how gaunt he was and all of the cuts, turning him around to look at his face. "John?! Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry!" John just stared awkwardly, moving his hands to his crotch to cover it as others walked in.

"What is goi-John!" Jane yelled, running over and hugging him, not caring about herself being shirtless and John being wet and naked. "Oh my god, what happened to you, you're covered in cuts!" She brushed her hands against his bony skin. "I know, you get some sleep and I'll cook you the biggest meal you'll ever had!" She said, John smiling widely.

********

John sat outside, leaning on a log and fishing. He twitched at hearing a distant gasp, and looking up, he saw a small collection of the infected, not coming towards him, but instead, the mountain.  
"Uh, guys?!" He yelled, all five stopping what they were doing to come to him. "Is this normal?" He pointed at the ascending infected.

"No, I wonder what they're doing." Calliope said.

"It doesn't matter what they're doing, they aren't bothering us." Jane replied "Oh by the way John, after dinner I'm going to put bandages on you."

"How come?"

"If any of that powder from the marshmallow heads gets into open wounds then you'll turn into one too."

"Why bother, the infected are doing their own thing up on that mountain. Also, marshmallow heads?"

"John," Calliope began"If you're going to stay here than you're going to need to follow our rules, it's for your own good anyway."

"Fine. But after dinner, bandages itch." Jane nodded and walked back inside, the others getting to work on chopping wood and tending to the small farm they had, John returning to fishing.

**********

"Oh my god look, they got to the top!" John exclaimed, watching the infected like a spectator sports, his almost overflowing plate resting in his lap.

"What are they gonna do now?" Jake thought out-loud.

"I don't like this, we should go inside." Dirk picked up his plate and tried to urge the others to get up.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I just want to see what they do."

"Yeah, I know, that's what I'm scared of." After he said that, the infected began to open there mouths in a silent scream, their arms back as they pointed their chests towards the sky. They collapsed onto the ground, a thick, mist-like dust beginning to roll off the mountain, quickly heading towards them. "Holy shit! Can we go inside now?!"

"Shit, yeah." Jake murmured, clambering up "Everyone, pick up your plates, we're going in." As the small group began to rise, the mist hit them, engulfing their bodies. All of them rushed into the cabin, slamming the door behind them and rapidly blocking it up as well as the windows.

"I think I really need those bandages now!" John gasped fearfully, noticing the white powder that began to settle in his numerous wounds. He curled over and threw up, gasping and wheezing as white fungi rose from all of his cuts, wrapping around him and entwining along his neck and limbs.  
"Help!" John finally cried, his eyes going white before he shambled towards them. Roxy pulled her gun, screaming and crying as she fired dozens of holes into his body. As he fell to the floor, she began panting, then sobbed loudly, lowering her arms and leaning into Calliope, who took her in her arms.


End file.
